Her Darkest Secret
by Lena1997
Summary: Rose is poor trying to get by... Dimitri is a snob, player multi-billionaire... When the two meet at the restaurant, What's going to happen? Is Dimitri going to help the poor girl or let her rot.
1. Chapter 1

**My other story is going down the drain so I'm hoping this story is better :/**

**More Reviews the More Motivated I am  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"AHHHHHH…" I woke up in the middle of the night… hearing the sound of Ramon's scream. This happens every night since the day he started to live with me.

I quickly ran down the hall and went inside to my, now adopted, son, Ramon. When I opened his room he was thrashing in bed, crying, and trying to punch and kick. I quickly ran to his side and try to wake him up. "Ramon… baby… you got to wake up." I kept on shaking and talking to him for the last 5 minutes until he started to open his eyes.

"Rosie?" he asked. He is still crying and panting, trying to catch his breath. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Was it the same dream again?" I whispered softly to him.

He nodded his head. And he buried his face into my neck even more.

"It's okay… It's over now… I'm here and I promise that, nothing will ever happen to you."

He nodded his head again.

I pulled away to look down at his still wet face. "Do you want to me to sing?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay." I pulled him underneath his sheets and covered him… while I sat next to him stroking his hair.

**"_Leave it behind, let it go;_**

**Life moves fast, you can't control;**

**Just hold onto me, we'll be complete,**

**everyone will know;**

**_Maybe they'll be a breakdown or two;_**

**_In your corner, I'll stand there with you;_**

**_The best part of that is I had no doubt,_**

**_I already knew..."_**

By then he was fast asleep so I slowly crept out of his room and into mine.

I sat on my bed and buried my head into my hands. Ramon was only 7 when he lost both of his parent… my best friends. Mason and Mia. They were murdered. And Ramon witnesses it. He hid in a closet and contacted me about it I quickly called the police and picked Ramon up. It's been three months and every night he would have the same dream of his parent murders. Then he would say he's scared to lose me too. I'm like his second mom. And now since Ramon came into my life my money has been going down hill. Waiting tables at not a rich part of town doesn't give you enough money to pay your electricity, water, and the apartment in total. My money is going down the drain and I never met my parent at all…. They apparently left me so I could get a better life…. Yeah right! So I pretty much have no one to help me out…

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes… going into the darkness


	2. Shoo

**Hi Everyone! :D I'm on a vacation so hopefully I can write more while I'm away... :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(  
**

**REVIEWWWWW...  
**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secret:_

_I sat on my bed and buried my head into my hands. Ramon was only 7 when he lost both of his parent… my best friends. Mason and Mia. They were murdered. And Ramon witnesses it. He hid in a closet and contacted me about it I quickly called the police and picked Ramon up. It's been three months and every night he would have the same dream of his parent murders. Then he would say he's scared to lose me too. I'm like his second mom. And now since Ramon came into my life my money has been going down hill. Waiting tables at not a rich part of town doesn't give you enough money to pay your electricity, water, and the apartment in total. My money is going down the drain and I never met my parent at all…. They apparently left me so I could get a better life…. Yeah right! So I pretty much have no one to help me out…_

_I laid on my bed and closed my eyes… going into the darkness_

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… ugh.. Fucking alarms… I quickly turned it off and went to the washroom to change into my running clothes. It's 5 in the morning and I usually wake up at this time to run for an hour and then come home wake up Ramon to get him to school and then I get ready to work.

I ran all the way to the park, past the duck pond, and went to the rich side of town. I ran all the way back home and by then it was 6:15. I took a half hour shower and then went to go wake up Ramon.

"Ramon? Honey you got to wake up," I said to him. He groaned, turned around to face me and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Rosie," he said.

"Morning," I kissed his forehead. "Now get up and change. I'll make some eggs and bacon for you."

He smiled like he won the lottery. "Okay."

I went downstairs and search the fridge for bacon and eggs. I sighed. There's barely any food left in the fridge. I need the money and fast otherwise Ramon and I are going to starve, smell, and won't see a thing. What's left of Mia and Mason's money was left for Ramon's savings account. I cooked and packed a peanut butter and jam sandwich for Ramon and one for myself.

As he ate I went upstairs and got ready for work. Keeping my hair down, red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. I wore a black tight dress and black high heels. Even though the restaurant isn't high class and all it's still mandatory to dress nicely.

"Ok Rosie I'm done," Ramon said at the door.

"Alright, let's go," I grabbed the keys, my bag and left. We walked all the way to his school and I had to walk 10min further to get to the restaurant. In my bag I always have a pair of shoes and a shirt and jeans just in case we have to run home.

As I opened the door to the restaurant I was welcomed with a big hug from Jill and a small wave from Eddie. "Hi Rose."

"Hi," I said putting on a fake smile.

"How's Ramon?"

I sigh. "Still getting those memories." I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I wish there's Do Over Days so then I could get Mason and Mia to go on a vacation or something… Seeing Ramon like that broke my heart. He means everything to me.

"HEY ROSEMARIE I PAY YOU TO WORK NOT SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING." I heard my boss say.

My boss, Stan, doesn't understand what I've been going through. I sigh and stand up and got ready to take orders.

I opened the swinging door and gasp. One of the most handsome men I ever met is sitting at my side of the restaurant. He has brown hair that pass over his ears and dark chocolate eyes. He was on his laptop and he look as if he really needed a coffee. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile, and walked over to his table. "Hello, my name is Rose and I'll be your server today, what can I get you?"

He didn't even look up from his laptop. He raised his left hand and did a shooing. "Just get me a black coffee." And he returned to his laptop. Rude much.

I left and went to the counter to make the douche bag his coffee. I returned and said, "Here's your coffee. Do you need anything else?"

"No, just leave."

I curled my hands into fists and said, "Alright let me know if you need anything else."

I left.

It was now 3 and Ramon should come any minute. Next thing I knew, Ramon came in and ran to me, "ROSSSSIIEEEE." I crouched down and spread my arms open.

"Hey sweetie. How's school?" I carried him to the very back table, which is across from the douchebag.

"School was okay… but everybody was sort of bugging me of how I don't have my parents anymore," he said to me. His eyes started to become watery. I quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh honey, I wish we could leave this place and start a new life but you know I can't leave until I pay all of my bills."

"I understand." He started to sniff. I rubbed his back and looked up to meet the Douchebag's eyes. He was staring straight at me. I quickly looked away and started to get to the other customers.

**Dimitri's POV **  
Owning 2 apartment buildings, 3 hotels, and 2 restaurants are hard to keep in order. And to top all that off… I got to hire a new cooker and assistance at my house, or mansion.

I went to this poor restaurant hoping to get some peace and quiet to try to finish some of these paper works.

"Hello, my name is Rose and I'll be your server today, what can I get you?"

Wowww can't this chick shut up and leave me alone? I don't need your name. I waved her off. "Just get me a black coffee."

When she left I mentally sigh. Thank You.

"Here's your coffee. Do you need anything else?"

Oh My God. "No, just leave."

Hours later… At the corner of my eye I see a little boy running up to the most beautiful women I ever met.

"ROSSSSIIEEEE." She crouched down and spread her arms open to the little boy.

"Hey sweetie. How's school?" She carried him across from where I was sitting and I finally got the perfect view of her body and ass.

"School was okay… but everybody was sort of bugging me of how I don't have my parents anymore," he whispered to her. His eyes started to become watery and she quickly pull him into a hug.

"Oh honey, I wish we could leave this place and start a new life but you know I can't leave until I pay all of my bills." She whispered back. Her eyes look sad. As if she want to take the pain away from him.

"I understand." He started to sniff. She rubbed his back and looked up to meet my eyes. Her eyes are so toxic… I don't even have the will to look away. She quickly looked away and went back to work.

While she was working I quickly talk to the little boy. "Hey kid."

He looked up from his coloring book. "Yeah?"

"Who is that person you were talking to?"

"Oh that's Rosie. She's my godmother."

"What did she mean when she can't pay all the bills?"

"Umm… Rosie can't afford the apartment we are living in," he said to me.

I'm guessing his parents died and Rosie took their place and adopted Ramon. I don't know why but I want to help her. This sudden urge started to piss me off. I shouldn't care about anybody but my family and myself. But I can't help it she's so… exotic.


	3. No Thanks!

**Hey Guys! I know I'm really late UDing but i'm soo busy with school and I just don't have the time to write.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Anything  
**

**Read & Review... the more Reviews the more motivated i am  
**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secret:_

_While she was working I quickly talk to the little boy. "Hey kid."_

_He looked up from his coloring book. "Yeah?"_

_"Who is that person you were talking to?"_

_"Oh that's Rosie. She's my godmother."_

_"What did she mean when she can't pay all the bills?"_

_"Umm… Rosie can't afford the apartment we are living in," he said to me._

_I'm guessing his parents died and Rosie took their place and adopted Ramon. I don't know why but I want to help her. This sudden urge started to piss me off. I shouldn't care about anybody but my family and myself. But I can't help it she's so… exotic._

**RosePOV**  
As I put the chairs up I saw Ramon asleep head on the table, hands over his coloring book.

"Hey Rose it's your turn to lock up," Jill said to me. She tossed me the keys and I caught it in midair.

"Thanks. And can you bring Ramon home? He's exhausted. "

"Yea sure." She picked him up and I cleaned up his coloring book. And held the backpack out to Eddie. Eddie took the backpack and handed me some coins.

"Pick out a song. I remember you use to sing and dance when you clean up. I don't know what happened to that."

I look down at the ground. "People change."

"Yeah… But they can always change back."

I slowly nodded. "Thank you and you guys can go home after you tuck him in bed. I will be home soon."

"Okay." Eddie gave me a hug before he left, leaving me alone.

I look down at my hands where all the coins Eddie left me and looked at the Jukebox across from me. I slowly took a step towards it but then shook my head. I can't do that. I haven't dance or sing since Mason and Mia died. The only person I would sing for is Ramon. There's a reason why I stopped. _It was my darkest secret._

I locked the doors to the restaurant and slowly walked home. As I continue to walk home a sports car came up to me and rolled down the window… It was the Douchebag.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" he asked me.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"You shouldn't walk at night, especially in a neighborhood like this."

"I walked home a billion times and not once have I've been hurt." I knew this man was a douchebag and like I was once been told 'never go in a car with a stranger.' So I continued to walk and after about one minute the Douchebag got frustrated and left.

"By the time I got home I was so exhausted I change my clothes and went straight to bed.


	4. i'll Take it

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEE! :)  
**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secret:  
"I walked home a billion times and not once have I've been hurt." I knew this man was a douchebag and like I was once been told 'never go in a car with a stranger.' So I continued to walk and after about one minute the Douchebag got frustrated and left._

_"By the time I got home I was so exhausted I change my clothes and went straight to bed._

**Rose POV**  
Can my life gets any worse? My electricity just been cut off and now Ramon and I are freezing to death. I took Ramon to my work because if he stays in there anymore than he would get sick and I can't afford his medical bill.

Once we were perfectly safe and warm in the restaurant I took Ramon to his usual spot and saw the douchebag again. Sitting in the exact same spot as yesterday.

I looked away and went to the back.

"Hi Rose. How are you?" Eddie asked me.

"My electricity has just been cut off. My house is like a freezer right now… Eddie I don't know what to do."

Eddie gave me a hug and said, "If you want you can move out of there and live with Jill and I until you have enough money to afford a better home," he offered.

I want to decline that offer but if Ramon stay in that crappy apartment anymore… he would be sick. "I'll… I'll think about it."

"Okay…" Eddie gave me a quick hug before we go back to work.

Jill popped her head in through the swinging door and said, "Uhh… Rose there's a man requesting to speak with you."

I followed her out and she pointed to…. The Douchebag. OMG Why?

I went over to the Douchebag and asked, "You wanted to speak with me?"

He looked up from his laptop and said, "Yes have a seat."

I looked over at my boss seeing him talking to a costumer… so I took a seat across from him.

"Listen I have a proposition for you."

I hesitated. "What's the proposition?"

"If you be my assistance at my mansion, cook, clean, help write paper works for 1 year from Monday-Saturday… Then you get to live in the mansion with me and you get $1,000 per month."

My mouth pretty much dropped. "And your adopted son can live in the mansion as well." I'm pretty sure my eyes gotten wider.

"How… How did you know he was my adopted son?"

He shook his head. "I just do. Your Sunday is your day off you can do anything you want."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know you're struggling to survive."

I took a couple minutes' to rethink it over and said, "Okay. I'll take the job."


	5. Not bad after all

**I'm so sorry I'm late... i got sick then exams are coming up... its just hectic. :P**_  
_

**Please Read and Review.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secret:  
I took a couple minutes' to rethink it over and said, "Okay. I'll take the job."_

As I stepped out of the cab I swear I think my jaw broke. This house is huge. I looked down to see Ramon smiling from ear to ear. When he heard we were moving, he couldn't stop smiling, and now he sees the place we are living he couldn't contain his smile.

"So Rosie, this is where we be living?" he asked with excitement.

I bend down to take his hands in between my hands, "yes sweetie, this is where we be living," I smiled at him, kissing his cheeks.

After that he practically ran to the door to wait for me. "Open the door Rosie."

I smiled at him. "Sweetie you must understand that a man owns this house not me."

He gave me a confused look. "So he's living with us?"

I nodded. "You'll understand someday."

I rang the doorbell and the Douchebag-life-savior opened the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey! I know you. You were at the shop where Rosie works," Ramon said.

I became stiff, I was a bit scared that the Douche will yell at him or tell him to get lost. But instead he bends down to his height and said, "Yes I am. I'm Dimitri," he smiled at Ramon and held out his hand.

"I'm Ramon," he smiled and shook Dimitri's hand.

I exhaled. So his name is Dimitri. Hmm… It suits him.

"Please let my butler carry that in for you. And I'll show you around," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"So there are 3 floors (including basement) in this mansion. Each floor has at least 4 bedrooms… if not more. So on this floor there's 6 bedroom and they're for guests. Kitchen is on your left and living room on your right. And if you go to the living room there's the elevator and stairs."

Dimitri opened a clear glass door and we stepped out to see a waterfall pool.

"Out here there is a pool, obviously, a basketball court, and a field for my horses."

"There's horses?" I asked in shock.

Dimitri looked at me and his eyes soften. "Yes there is."

We went back inside and went downstairs. I noticed there are 5 rooms. One of them is a play area, filled with Ps3, Xbox, Wii, Air Hockey, Movie Theater, and foosball. The next room is a home gym with all the equipment you ever need. Next is a… music room. My eyes widen. It has a recording studio and everything.

Ramon ran in and picked up the guitar. "Rosie you should sing. You sold your last guitar and now we have another one here."

I closed my eyes. "Not now sweetie."

Ramon looks sad. "Okay."

I looked at Dimitri and I noticed he was looking at me as if I was an experiment. I quickly looked away and grabbed Ramon hand's.

We went to the next room and it was Dimitri's office. Everything looked clean and organized in this room.

The last one was a bedroom.

"Sometimes it's too late for me to even have the strength to go upstairs so I crash here."

We used the elevator to go to the top.

"So this floor is for all of the people who lives here. On this floor there are about 8 bedrooms and if u past this door," he pointed us to this gold engraved door, "is the balcony."

Ramon was about to open it but Dimitri stopped him. "Slow down little man. You need to see your bedroom first before you go explore."

Ramon's eyes widen. "Okay," he said, smiling like a fool.

Dimitri stopped in front of a silver door. And on the side it has a board with a name engraved in it. It says "Ramon."

Ramon opened the door and he smiled. His wall was filled with spaceship stickers, a big double bed and a flat screen T.V. He ran around the room observing his new room. And when his eyes finally landed on the bed he paused for a minute before jumping on it.

My eyes started to became watery. Ramon is finally getting to be a kid. I haven't seen him happy in such a long time.

After a while of him jumping up and down on his bed he ran to give Dimitri a hug. He hugged Dimitri's leg tightly before letting go and looking up at him and said, "thank you."

I smiled at him with tears running down my cheeks.

Dimitri smiled.

I guess Dimitri wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Broken Wings

**I know I am really late but I'm super sorry. I found out that i have ulcers (too much acid in the stomach that its eating my stomach) and it's a real pain. I'm only 15 and that means i'm really young to have it. But anyways I hope this make up for it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secrets:_

_My eyes started to became watery. Ramon is finally getting to be a kid. I haven't seen him happy in such a long time._

_After a while of him jumping up and down on his bed he ran to give Dimitri a hug. He hugged Dimitri's leg tightly before letting go and looking up at him and said, "thank you."_

_I smiled at him with tears running down my cheeks._

_Dimitri smiled._

_I guess Dimitri wasn't so bad after all._

First day of work and I'm already late. Dimitri expects his breakfast at 6:30 and right now it's 6:45. As I went through the kitchen Dimitri was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Without looking up he said, "You're late."

Well good morning to you too. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." More like Ramon woke me up.

"Whatever, just make me breakfast," he said. Asshole.

After breakfast Dimitri went into his office to finish work while I'm upstairs cleaning. Since it's Saturday Ramon doesn't have any school and so now he is just watching cartoons in the living room. At least he can be a kid again. I reminded myself that this is for Ramon.

"Rose get your ass in my office you useless girl. I didn't pay you to stand around," he yelled at me.

My anger started to stir but I went downstairs to his office anyways. "Yes Dimirti."

He looked up from his computer and said, "Photocopy this 20 times, you worthless person. No wonder your family abandons you. You're nothing."

I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. When Dimitri noticed that I make no sudden movement he looked up from his screen and his face was filled with guilt.

"Roza I-"

I didn't let him finished I ran out of his office closing the door behind me. I ran into another room and locked myself in there.

I sank down to the floor and started to cry. Why? What did I do to deserve this?

I don't know how long I cried there but when I looked up it was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I turned on the lights and finally realized that I ran into the music room.

I slowly walked around the room. I let my fingers run through the piano keys and when I finally stopped at the guitar I slowly brought it up from the stand.

**DPOV**

Was I a bit too harsh on her? I saw how she looked at me. Her face was full of hurt, pain, and sadness. When she ran out of the room I quickly followed her. But she shut the door before I could even stop her.

I reached for the door handle but then I heard it. Rose… Roza was crying because of me. I leaned back against the door and slid down hearing her cries broke my heart. Why do I have to be such an ass?

I don't know how long I sat there but it was dark and by then there was no more crying. All I hear is silent. I got up getting ready to knock and that when I heard it, the guitar playing.

(**L**isten to this song. It's called Broken Wings by Nikki Flores)

"_**In the blink of an eye  
All I believe became a lie  
I need you like the air I breathe  
But your love is out of reach  
Out of reach  
If this is where our story ends  
Won't you show me how do I begin  
I know that I will love again  
I will I can through till then  
It's time my only friend  
**_

I dropped my hand and leaned against the door. Hearing her beautiful voice carry me away. I closed my eyes and continued listening.

_**I wish everything could be just like before  
I'm running to the place before we fell apart  
How can I move on to what tomorrow brings  
Tell me how do I fly  
With broken wings**_

**Wish I could love through the pain**  
**Just as easy as it came**  
**And now I'm learning to believe**  
**That the healing starts with me**  
**Starts with me**  
**Its like I'm not breathing anymore**  
**But I'm starting to remember**  
**What my heart is beating for**  
**And that the pain wont last forever**  
**I know that I will love again**  
**I will I can through till then**  
**It's time my only friend**  
**My only friend**

**I wish everything could be just like before**  
**I'm running to the place before we fell apart**  
**How can I move on to what tomorrow brings**  
**Tell me how do I fly**  
**With broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**I wish everything could be just like before**  
**I'm running to the place before we fell apart**  
**How can I move on to what tomorrow brings**  
**How do I fly**  
**How do I fly**  
**I wish everything could be just like before**  
**I'm running to the place before we fell apart**  
**How can I move on to what tomorrow brings**  
**Tell me how do I fly**  
**With broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings"**

* * *

**Remember to read and review! The more reviews i get the more motivated i am. Xoxo  
**


	7. Overhearing

**Hey Guys I am back.. My Ulcers pain has died down a bit so I had enough strength and motivation to do this next chapter.**

**Replies:**

***Guest- I really like your idea. I think I will do that**

***BookLover695- 'Can't promise you on that ;)**

***RozaRocks- Thanks for caring and Maybe ;)**

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secrets:_

_**DPOV**_

_**With broken wings**_  
_**Broken wings**_  
_**Broken wings**_  
_**Broken wings"**_

**RamonPOV**

"Rose get your ass in my office you useless girl. I didn't pay you to stand around," I heard Dimitri yelling at Rosie.

I got scared but I followed Rosie. I didn't want her to be downstairs with Dimitri alone. As I got closer to the bottom stairs I started to walk more slowly.

""Photocopy this 20 times, you worthless person. No wonder your family abandons you. You're nothing," Dimitri said to Rosie.

I froze on the stairs and my eyes started to tear up. Rosie has done so much for me. She is not worthless. She took me in when… when mom and dad died. She loved me and tried to give me everything I wanted. I peeked over the wall to see Rosie running out of Dimitri's office and into the music room. Leaving him outside.

I don't know how long I sat there watching Dimitri and hearing Rosie's cry but when it was peer silent it was dark. I was about to go back upstairs so I won't be seen but that's when I heard it. The guitar playing. Rosie playing. I missed Rosie playing the guitar. I missed her playing instruments and singing in general. Every time she sings it was only for me to hear.

**"I wish everything could be just like before**  
**I'm running to the place before we fell apart**  
**How can I move on to what tomorrow brings**  
**Tell me how do I fly**  
**With broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings**  
**Broken wings"**

When the music ended I quickly rushed upstairs and turned on TV. I miss mum and dad. I wish Dimitri could stop being so mean to Rosie. The only reason why she took this job was because of me. I knew that. I just wish there was some other way so Rosie doesn't have to be sad and deal with Dimitri.

**RPOV**

I opened the door from the music room and crept quietly up the stairs because I do not want to see Dimitri. He didn't even come and apologize. What a jerk. As I went upstairs to make dinner I saw Ramon still watching Tv.

As I headed into the kitchen I put my headphones in and started to cook. I'm not an excellent cooker but I do know some old recipe that I learned in cooking class. I began to dance to the music letting my mind set free and just relax.

**DPOV**

I went into the kitchen to see Roza cooking and dancing. My god she can dance. The way she moved her hips and her body. I stared at her in awe. I took a seat and continued watching her dance.

**RPOV**

I turned around and looked up to see Dimitri sitting there staring at me. I jumped a bit from the shock but quickly recovered. Dimitri had one of his knuckles leaning against his cheeks and the other one is resting on the table. I took out my headphones and looked at him.

"What do you want," I asked giving him a cold stare.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the show," he replied.

My knuckles turned white. Oh how I want to punch him. "Ramon, it's time to eat."

"Okay," he replied.

I set everything on the table. I sat at one side of the table, while jackass is across from me and Ramon is sitting on my right side.

I looked at Ramon and saw him looking really mad.

"Honey is everything okay?"

Ramon looked at me and his eyes soften. "Yes Rosie everything is alright."

**DPOV**

Once we finished eating I helped clean with Roza while Ramon watched some more TV. "Look Roza I'm sorry I said that to you."

She didn't look up at me. "It's fine. Whatever."

When I looked at her face I knew she is lying. She's not going to forgive me. I sigh in frustration.

On that night I toss and turned not having one single sleep. All I keep thing about is Roza. What can I do to make it up to her? It's midnight and I finally got out of bed and crept over to Roza's door and knocked. There were no sounds coming in. I knocked 2 more times but this time a bit louder. Still no reply. I open the door. "Roza?"

I opened the door wide open and notice on the bed Roza wasn't there. I started to freak out. Did she leave? Would she leave because I said that to her? What have I done? I was about to call the security when I heard hushed whispers in Ramon's room. I put my ear next to the door.

"… Sweetie tell me again why did you look so angry at the table?" Roza?

"Because I.. I overheard Dimitri yelling at you. He called you worthless when I know you aren't. You took me in the minute mom and d…dad died," I heard Ramon beginning to cry.

"You only did this because of me. I don't care if I am bullied at home I just don't want you to suffer than you already are. After Dimitri yelled at you, you ran into the music room and started to sing. Dimitri was there. He was listening too."

"He was?" Roza asked.

"Yes," Ramon replied, while he continued to cry. "I don't want to be here if Dimitri treats you like that."

"Baby, I love you for thinking about me. But your only 7 and I want to have fun and not worry about adult things. I can take care of myself. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispered.

"Come on," Roza said.

I quickly walk back into a dark wall so I won't be seen by the lights. I saw Roza in a long black dress and a coat over it. I noticed in both of her hands one carried a backpack while the other was caring a basket. Ramon was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with a sweater cover his body with a backpack swung over his shoulder.

I followed them down the stairs to see them packing food in the basket. Are they running away?

I continued to follow them all the way to the backyard where the horses were. Roza and Ramon walked into the barn and came out with Moonfire (Black horse- Picture in my profile). Are they stealing my horse as well?

Roza and Ramon both ran into the forest with Moonfire. Are they really leaving?

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is Ramon and Rose really leaving? Give me your thoughts. Until next time. XoXo R&R more reviews more motivated I am**.


	8. campeout

**I know.. I know another chapter already? Yes ;)  
Thanks for you amazing reviews from the last chaptwer and I will be adding other character in later**

**Enjoy with many loves.  
Remember R&R more motivateds i am :) **

* * *

_Previously on Her Darkest Secrets:  
I continued to follow them all the way to the backyard where the horses were. Roza and Ramon walked into the barn and came out with Moonfire (Black horse- Picture in my profile). Are they stealing my horse as well?_

_Roza and Ramon both ran into the forest with Moonfire. Are they really leaving?_

**RPOV**  
Right behind the forest there was a waterfall and lake where I stopped Moonfire and put Ramon down. I tied Moonfire to the tree and let him sleep and rest there. I opened my backpack and pitch out a tent so we can sleep in. In my backpack I have a very small tent and a bunch of blankets. In Ramon's backpack he has extra clothes and blankets for us to use.

Tomorrow will be Sunday, my day off, so after hearing Ramon in a lot of pain I thought a quick getaway would cheer him up.

I had 3 different flashlights on me and a lot of matches. Luckily the school I went to taught me everything I need to know to survive in the woods. I grabbed my backpack and grabbed the extra blankets. Spread it in the tent. Grabbed my basket of food and hid it in my tent as well. It really isn't supposed to be here but I can't help it. I never trust it on the tree.

Ramon and I both went into the tent I grabbed the blankets in his backpack and covered both of us. We fell into a blissful sleep.

**DPOV**  
After pacing back and forth for nearly 2h I grabbed my gun and flashlight and set out to find Roza and Ramon. I took Hazel, a brown horse, and dashed into the forest. I ran in circles trying to find them but then I remember that there was a lake near here. I put hazel into full speed heading towards the lake. As I got closer I hear another horse's voice. Roza and Ramon are here. I found Moonfire tied to a tree. I did the same to my horse and set out to find Roza and Ramon.I I found them not far from here. They were near the waterfall. Then I heard it Ramon's cry. I dashed into the tent and saw Ramon punching and kicking. I took him in my arms and started to soothe him. He kept kicking me to tried to get away from me but not after I said it was me.

"Shh… I'm here. Dimitri's here. No one can hurt you. I promise," I said to him.

He stopped hitting me and from the flashlight I saw him looking up at me. "Dimitri?"

I nodded.

"I had a nightmare."

"I know. I'm here now everything will be okay."

He started to fall back asleep. I kept talking to him saying that everything will be ok. When I tried to set Ramon down he cling to me not letting me go. So I laid down with him. Covering him with blankets. When I looked at Roza expecting her to still be sleeping her eyes were opened and she was staring at me.

"Roza. I'm sorry that I said that to you. I didn't mean that. I was supper stress and I couldn't help it."

She just looked down at Ramon who was still clinging to me. She looked up at me and nodded.

With that being said she turned the other way. I turned the flashlight off falling asleep.

* * *

**So what do u guys think will happen in the morning?**


End file.
